User blog:Amontgomery1432/Mr. CreepyPasta vs Master Control Program - Amont's Epic Rap Battles Episode 2
This time the word "battle" isn't awkwardly in the title twice in a row. Yeh. Welcome to the second installment of Epic Rap Battles of What the Fuck Even is This Matchup! This one's a little weird, yeh. It's the main villain of the first TRON ''movie, the Master Control Program, going up against the CreepyPasta reading YouTuber known as Mr. CreepyPasta for absolutely no reason aside from having the same initials. Also, good MCP makes his career on the internet, whereas bad MCP is basically a sentient virus. Yeh. Once again, the hints were attacked by Neo. He did a good job at it. I'm just a dumbass who misread his chat message lol. My mistake! The exchange was still hilarious, though. It is currently 3 am on a Saturday morning at the time of creating this blog. I could be sleeping but, instead, I'm doing this. Oh, well. I'm really happy with how this turned out. Saturday is officially when I'm gonna schedule the battles to arrive at. Sunday, if I'm not able to meet the deadline. I'm gonna try to do weekly battles to start off the series, but I don't know how often I'm gonna upload that schedule, so we'll see. I wrote this and then had Grav proof-read. He said it was "fresh". So blame him if it ends up sucking lol. Just kidding, Grav, you're awesome! I can't wait for what he and I have planned in the future for this series. It's gonna be great. But, for now, here's this. Enjoy! Mr. CreepyPasta's lyrics written in this color Master Control Program's lyrics written in this color Yee '''The Battle:' AMONT'S EPIC RAP BATTLES MR. CREEPYPASTA VERSUS THE MASTER CONTROL PROGRAM FOR SOME REASON IDK LET'S GO Mr. CreepyPasta: Discount Zordon wants to battle? You shouldn't have done that It'll make me the Master when I take Control of this Program I hope you Recognize that battling me is a grave error You're outdated. Compared to you, Who Was Phone brings more terror! This battle's like Google Chrome versus Internet Explorer You aren't intimidating, chump. Trust me, I know horror Being a tyrant is this dick's only Identity This overgrown virus can't do shit if my malware protects me! Master Control Program: Entertainment has devolved into it's most pathetic form If glorified Audiobooks can take the internet by storm You can read? How amazing! You're as basic as can be Your Jeff reads did one thing, though: Bored me and made me sleepy You've a voice so uncreepy that it makes the readings funny So unoriginal, you give Jane the Killer a run for her money! I'm feared and respected, you're just more YouTube pollution So step onto the Grid and prepare for deresolution. Mr. CreepyPasta: I'll CTRL-ALT-Delete this flawed waste of software It's the End-COM for you. I'll shut you down! You're going nowhere Put you to sleep. I'm a killer on the mic. I'm a bruiser! What's the matter? Paranoid cause you're getting crushed by a User? Master Control Program: Are you Daft, Punk? Against you, there's no chance I can be beat Leave the Arena, the Game's over. You've no need to compete My Legacy is ageless, you're the poor man's R. L. Stine The A.I. are Uprising and, for you, it's END OF LINE. Outro: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ''AMONT'S EPIC-'' (the announcer begins glitching out for a little bit, and then this happens) Polls: Who Won? Mr. CreepyPasta Master Control Program Did the lyrics make up for the shoddy connection? lol no I'll give you a pass this time Hint Decoding: Auntie Em: The letter M The Sea: The letter C A Pea: The letter P This battle has not been sponsored by Sesame Street Hints to Next Battle: Category:Blog posts